Temptation
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: "You make it so hard for me to control myself..." And then he touched that beautiful boy's unblemished skin, reveling in its warmth, before taking those gorgeous pink lips for himself.
1. Temptation

**Warning:** One-shot! OOC. Oh, and, obviously, it's YAOI.

**Disclaimer:** I swear I don't own anything other than the story.

I have decided that I like this couple.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Temptation<span>**

Fon sighed and rolled out of bed, unable to sleep knowing who was to his back.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he clamped his pale hands together, recalling once more, for the hundredth time, how he got into such a predicament.

And he was so careful too, so careful...

Nonetheless, he was cornered, unable to come up with a quick, elegant escape that wouldn't make him look like an ass.

Tsuna, his close friend for some eight years, had _dragged_ Fon's anti-social self all around town, and when it hit twilight, had dragged him some more to his apartment. Fon ended up staying for what one could only call dinner, before attempting to leave – with no avail. Cute, small, barely 5'6 Tsuna just had to pout and force Fon to stay over for the night – which would have totally been okay had Tsuna not threatened to castrate the poor Chinese man if he didn't strip and get _in bed_ with Tsuna.

"It's a queen, Fon. I know you usually sleep on the couch, but I don't want you to get anymore back problems than you already have, so quit your yapping, take off your damn clothes and get some shut eye" as Tsuna had oh-so-nicely put it.

Well, Fon silently sneered, at least he hadn't figured it out yet. The gorgeous 26 year old didn't know whether to smile or to cry.

Standing up on the cream carpet, Fon tilted his head back, incoherently moaning while running his slender digits through his long raven hued hair. It was loose, spreading out all over his back, chest and shoulders, engulfing him in darkness, making him look even more like a god than per usual.

Clad in only his burgundy pajama pants, he swiftly strode to the other side of the mattress, careful not to awake the sleeping beauty.

So, so careful...

It was probably the most breathtaking sight Fon had ever laid his eyes upon.

The skimpy cerulean bed sheets were cast aside, some half way on the floor, others mushed together to form a very deformed ball. Tsunayoshi was fast asleep, laying on his right side and hugging tightly onto his fluffy pillow. His hair was a mess, as always, and Fon knew that if the lights were on, Tsuna's locks would be their usual shade of dark caramel. Of course, he could still pick out their natural color due to the moonlight pouring inside from the windows.

Wearing gray, comfy sweatpants and a Cookie Monster tee-shirt, Tsuna looked absolutely ravishing. And the fact that his shirt did little to cover his lean stomach did not help the case at all.

Fon assessed his best friend further, almost giving into the sinful thoughts that continued to course through his head. The 22 year old's mouth was partly open as he breathed evenly, oblivious to the outside world. His lashes were dark and long – something Fon knew many girls would beg for, and his eyebrows were shaped slightly like a woman's. His cheeks were puffed in an adorable sort of way, as though he still hadn't grown out of his baby fat.

The Chinese man instinctively looked at the sleeping boy's hips. They appeared inviting and Fon unconsciously leaned in.

He grabbed ever-so-gently, before cautiously pulling down the loose bottoms. The fabric was halfway off of Tsuna's butt before Fon realized that he was delirious.

Rationality told him to stop.

His body did not take the advice. Fon's hand slowly came out of it's spot and advanced upward, going under the brunet's shirt and lathering the soft, silky skin.

Oddly enough, Fon hauntingly looked at what he was doing as he violated the person he held most dear.

He once again pulled back, but only to caress the younger one's neck. The flesh was soft and smooth to the touch.

Tsuna's neck was both feminine and feline-like, being fragile and long and absolutely mouthwatering.

Fon knew he was losing it when thoughts of Tsuna, flushed, naked, and sweaty and _under _him peered into his mind like bullets grazing the skin.

He quickly let go.

Eight years he had fought with it. He had mastered the art of concealing his feelings and promptly hid the lust, the sickening love, deep into the abyss of his heart, where none could see it lest he allowed them to.

All that will, all that _rational_ thinking was going down the drain, and the pitiful part was that he could do nothing to stop himself.

A voice in the back of his mind whispered to claim the boy in his sleep, and it took Fon a great deal of self-control to not do as it asked. Tsuna was vulnerable and Fon was far too kind.

Fon sighed once more, seemingly exhausted and knowing fully well that he'd regret every little thing he had done the following morning. "You make it so hard for me to control myself..."

And then he touched that beautiful boy's unblemished skin, reveling in its warmth, before taking those gorgeous pink lips for himself.

* * *

><p>Chocolate irises opened up just to be stunned by the harsh sunlight emitting through the window on their right side. The boy rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, before yawning and stretching, cracking several bones in the process.<p>

It wasn't until he was almost fully awake that he noticed the tingling, electrifying sensation on his lips.

… Almost as if he was kissed by his tempted soulmate.

He quickly dispersed the thought, patting his hand on the left side of his bed in search of a body.

Tsuna didn't find one.

"Fon...?"

Said person walked into the room and leaned on the casing, still wearing only his pajama pants. "Ah, Tsuna, you're awake. I'm just making us some food to eat..."

The younger of the two subconsciously touched his lips, flushing when he realized he was still in the presence of company.

"Soo... What's for breakfast, Chef Fon?"

Fon could have cried.

* * *

><p><em>No,<em> he did _not _rape Tsuna, if that's what you're wondering. He just kissed the guy, you know, "giving into one of his temptations".

This was so hard to write because halfway through the story I went from past tense to present tense. That was not fun to fix.

Reviews = most welcome.


	2. Hesitation

The 'sequel' to **Temptation**, posted as the second chapter. So what I wanted to be a one-shot became a two-shot. Thank **Meota Tsukiko** for asking for a sequel.

Thanks for all reviews!

Oh, I actually attempted humor with this chapter, so if you find yourself randomly smiling or laughing when reading this... well, you finish the sentence =P

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hesitation<span>**

Tsuna furrowed his brows, attempting to fall into deep sleep.

He could not.

The brunet opened his chocolate hued eyes cautiously before sitting up and yawning, looking back at how he got into such a mess.

Tch. He was so attentive too.

Well, his fault, was it not? He was the one who was acting all out-of-character, hiding in his apartment for a whole week.

Fon – gorgeous, Adonis-like, anti-social Fon – was so worried over Tsuna that the first thing he did that Saturday morning was stop by the 22 year old's apartment and demand to know why Tsuna was acting so emo. Then, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the obviously stubborn being called Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon forced the poor man to dress and then forced him some more all around town. They went to a café, then the amusement park, then to the mall, and then _finally_ came to a stop at Fon's rather expensive apartment. Tsuna stayed over for snacks and the movie he always seemed to love, attempting to leave not five seconds after the credits began. But then sexy, ethereal, almost six foot Fon gave this sad, unbearably adorable look and Tsuna just _had _to stay over for the night.

Then he realized Fon's lack of a couch (Lal Mirch had done the impossible and literally _ripped _the couch apart trying to strangle her boyfriend, Colonello, during a party).

Damn, the new one wasn't going to come in another_ week._

"Really, there's nothing for you to worry about. My bed's a queen, like yours, and I don't want you sleeping on the carpet. I promise I won't grope," Fon joked.

Oh, but Tsuna was fumbling about just that – only not Fon being the one touching, but him being the one _touched._

Tsuna didn't know if he was glad that the Chinese man was oblivious to his feelings or not.

The brunet rolled on the balls of his feet, standing on the beige carpet, before fiddling his hand with his unruly spikes.

Garbed in one of Fon's many oversized tees and the shorts he (luckily) left behind so long ago, the small boy ventured off to the other side of the bed, going very slowly so as to not accidentally wake the other up.

Fon was not a messy sleeper, Tsuna reasoned when he peeked at the sight.

A silky red bed sheet covered the 26 year old's legs all the way up to his hips. Fon was sleeping on his left side, one arm underneath the pillow his head laid upon and the other right in front of him, cast carelessly on the mattress, his hand dangling about a foot off the floor.

Tsuna blushed profoundly when he (_finally_) noticed that the Chinese man was shirtless. _Again. _

The 26 year old appeared to be the Chinese version of Adonis, his coal colored hair free and uncollected on the pillow, his lashes long, his face tranquil, and his lips _irrefutably_ tempting.

Oh God, Tsuna was a lovesick puppy when it came to Fon. And his abs.

On impulse, the young Japanese man stared at his best friend's eight pack. He had never once thought such things could be sexy, until he found out that he was in love with Fon.

Tsuna found his index finger trailing down those delicious abdominal muscles before, inevitably, reaching the Chinese man's boxers. Said finger was fretting with the black garment, slightly pushing it down after much argument with its owner.

The 22 year old visibly gulped, knowing all too well that he was a creepy, delusional, perverted lunatic.

Sanity fell on deaf ears as it whispered in his mind.

How could he possibly listen when this Adonis-like _god_ was right in front of him? Unconsciously leaning in to his feather soft touches and being so _vulnerable_?

Tsuna saw his digit playing with Fon's smooth dark curls and just _had_ to mentally congratulate the damn thing for making him lose all of his stability.

The brunet glared at that finger and (mentally) told it to fuck off. Being the bad boy that his finger was, it moved up, just to play around with Fon's sensitive nipples.

Argh.

He got his index to move up, but only to trace one of Fon's rather enticing collarbones.

Dirty thoughts flooded his mind like Olympians running a one-mile track. Suddenly he was under a slightly flushed, naked, sweaty god who was looking at him like he was his most prized possession, all while his hair was wild and unmanageable, sexy and untamed.

Tsunayoshi's finger decided that the time to let go had come, and stopped stroking the Chinese man's skin, pulling back with reluctance.

He masked his desires quite well, having only found out about his love just a little over a week ago. This was going to take a while to get used to, he mused, wondering how Fon would react if he was to slip.

Would the Chinese man love him back? No, Tsuna thought, shaking his head, he would not.

He could hear Reborn's voice in the back of his head, telling him he was as dense as a rock. Tsuna mildly contemplated asking the voice to explain more thoroughly, but decided against it.

The 22 year old sighed and leaned forward, his mouth barely an inch from Fon's. "I love you," he murmured against those sinful lips.

And then he hesitated to seal them with his own.

He sighed once more, drawing back slightly and positioning himself so that he could comfortably kiss the raven haired man's forehead.

It was a quick, chaste thing that somehow left him wanting more, but he reasoned with himself.

He would wait.

* * *

><p>Fon awoke with a burning sensation on his forehead and a weird feeling to his lips. He sat up, playing with his hair, before eying the body right next to him.<p>

Oh. Right. He almost forgot about yesterday's... happenings.

The Chinese man was nervous, yet excited at the same time.

He looked over the boy, making sure to double check just in case he missed any details.

Tsuna had small, almost nonexistent dark circles under his orbs, and his eyelashes were fluttering wildly.

"Tsuna," Fon muttered into the brunet's ear. "I know you're awake."

Chocolate colored eyes opened in panic as their owner flipped over on his back to get a better look at his best friend.

"Oh. Um, hi, Fon."

"Good morning. Now I seem to recall a very interesting dream, where I'm kissed and told that I'm loved. You wouldn't happen to know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Tsuna looked like he was just about to be whacked on the head by a two ton hammer. "Ummm, nooo."

"That's a bit sad, you see, because I was just about to tell the person that I loved them as well."

Okay. Make that a blushing Tsuna about to get whacked on the head. "Re-really?"

"Yes, really." And he connected their lips, his kiss soft and gentle and slightly unsure.

Somewhere out there, Reborn was laughing like a maniac.

"Hey Fon... How did you know what I was doing? Weren't you sleeping?"

The 26 year old almost chuckled. Instead, a huge smile graced his lips. "Actually, I was pretty awake the whole time."

And that's when Tsuna remembered that Fon's eyes were throwing a crazy fit the previous night.

"Huh."

* * *

><p>Muahaha, you all thought the ending was going to be depressing, didn't you? Well, I decided to play around a bit.<p>

I know, crappy ending. Please feel free to chop me up and feed me to raging dogs. Then again, I'm not sure if I'm quite that appetizing, so please scratch that idea and move on with your lives.

And if you didn't notice the top note because you hate me and decided to be mean and disregard it, I actually attempted HUMOR. With this story, that is.

I'm done with my little rant. Reviews = iloveyouforeverandeverandever.


End file.
